Pressure sensitive adhesives (PSA's) are used in a wide variety of applications and have varying levels of adhesiveness and reusability. Visco-elasticity (also known as plasticity or tackiness) of a pressure sensitive adhesive gives the PSA its adhesive strength during peeling and debonding.